Pourquoi?
by zarbioide
Summary: Apres une violente dispute avec Shun, Hyôga part a sa recherche.


**Pourquoi ?**

**Résumé **: Après une dispute, Hyôga part à la recherche de Shun...

**Notes de l'auteure :** - Le flash-back est en italique.

- Cette histoire est un OS pour patienter avant la prochaine fic à chapitres

Hyôga entra dans le bar. C'était le troisième qu'il faisait. Peut-être qu'il arriverait enfin à le trouver. Il s'en voulait. Shun avait raison, ce n'était plus un enfant. Il avait le droit de s'amuser lui aussi.

_**Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée...**_

_ Shun s'arrêta au-dessus de l'escalier : « Où allez-vous ?_

__ On sort, dit Hyôga en se retournant._

__ Je viens avec vous, assura Andromède en descendant._

__ Non._

__ Et pourquoi ?_

__ Parce qu' où on va, ce n'est pas pour les gamins._

__ Seiya a le même âge que moi et il vient avec vous._

__ Lui ne risque pas de pleurer parce qu'on lui aura dit des grossièretés ». Sur ce, le Russe se retourna et se remit en route avec ses amis. « Je viens avec vous, répéta Shun._

__ Et moi j'ai dit non._

__ Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir et surtout pas de toi, hurla Andromède en faisant brûler son cosmos._

__ Sors si tu veux, mais on ne veut pas de toi »._

__ Je viens avec vous ! ». Les trois chevaliers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils furent balayés par une tempête. Ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant qu'Andromède ne se mettait jamais en colère. « J'ai dit que je viendrais avec vous et vous ne m'empêcherez... ». Mais le Japonais ne put finir sa phrase. Sans crier gare, Hyôga lui avait lancé sa poussière de diamants et l'avait collé à l'escalier. « J'ai dit non c'est non, lança-t-il à l'intention de Shun. Venez, ordonna-t-il à Shiryû et à Seiya ». Les deux autres suivirent en silence. Ils étaient surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. S'il y avait bien deux chevaliers qui n'avaient jamais de dispute, c'était Shun et Hyôga. Mais depuis quelques temps, le Cygne refusait automatiquement qu'Andromède se joignent à eux dans leurs virées nocturnes._

Hyôga était en train de penser à cela tout en inspectant le bar du regard. Un rire familier le sortit de sa réflexion. Il se dirigea vers la table d'où venait le rire et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. Shun était assis, entouré de plusieurs hommes plus vieux que lui, une bouteille d'alcool posée sur la table. Le rire d'Andromède résonna à nouveau. Hyôga s'approcha du groupe : « Bonsoir Shun ». Le Japonais tourna la tête et fit la moue quand il reconnut le Russe. « Bonsoir Hyôga. Tu ne t'amuses pas assez avec tes " amis "pour venir me trouver ici.

_ J'avais envie qu'on discute.

_ Et moi, je n'en ai pas envie.

_ Shun... ». Un des hommes se leva : « Tu n'as pas compris. Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te parler.

_ Je vous conseille de nous laisser seuls.

_ Sinon... ». Hyôga prit un verre qu'il gela jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Voyant cela, les quatre hommes déguerpirent. « Tu t'ennuies tant que ça pour venir jusqu'ici m'emmerder ?

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

_ Pour qu'on discute. De ce qui s'est passé.

_ Je te l'ai dit. J'ai pas envie de discuter.

_ Rentrons au moins. Tu es soûl. Cet endroit est mal fréquenté. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose.

_ Je sais me défendre.

_ Shun...

_ J'ai dit non, cria Andromède. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire! ». Mais apparemment le Japonais s'était relevé trop vite car il tituba. Le Cygne en profita pour l'attraper et le charger sur son dos comme un sac à patates, ce qui fit vociférer Shun pour la plus grande joie des clients.

« Lâche-moi ! Hyôga, lâche-moi ! Ou j'appelle ma chaîne pour t'attacher avec ! ». Le Cygne lâcha brutalement son paquet qui atterrit sur ses fesses. « Putain, mais t'es taré ! Ça fait mal !

_ Tu m'as demandé de te lâcher, j'obéis.

_ Tu es un vrai gamin.

_ Non, là c'est toi qui agis comme un gamin.

_ C'est bien. Vu que j'en suis un. Ça correspond à vos attentes.

_ Shun...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hyôga ?

_ Que tu rentres, que tu dormes et qu'on discute calmement une fois que tu auras décuvé.

_ Pour que tu me fasses la morale. Franchement, venant de quelqu'un qui passe tous ces week-ends en boîte, ça me ferait mal.

_ Et toi Shun, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme un gamin. Moi aussi j'ai grandi et j'ai envie de m'amuser. À moins que vous ayez honte de moi.

_ Shun, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

_ Alors pourquoi vous ne m'emmenez jamais avec vous. C'est Ikki qui vous a payés ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'oublier moi aussi ? Je n'ai pas combattu ? Je n'ai pas assez souffert ? À moins que vous ne me gardiez pur pour me sacrifiez à Hadès la prochaine fois qu'il aura besoin d'un corps ? ». À cause des hurlements de Shun, les quelques personnes qui étaient dans la rue s'étaient approchées. Hyôga choisit alors l'option la plus inattendue. Il plaqua Shun contre un mur et l'embrassa. Quand il fut sûr que plus personne ne les regardait, il les téléporta au Sanctuaire.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans leur chambre, Shun se détacha de Hyôga et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Un filet de sang coula le long de la lèvre du Cygne. « Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré. M'embrasser pour me ramener ici. C'est vraiment bas. Je t'aime moi. Je suis amoureux de toi, tu comprends ? Je t'aime depuis toujours. C'est pour ça que ça m'a fait mal... que vous me mettiez de côté. Ça m'a fait mal que tu me sortes de ta vie ! ». Pendant qu'il disait cela, Andromède frappait Hyôga. Le Cygne attrapa les poignets du Japonais. « Calme-toi Shun.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hyôga ? ». Le Russe l'embrassa. Hyôga sentit le goût du sang se mêler à celui de Shun. Andromède l'avait mordu mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Il avait été un idiot. Idiot d'ignorer les sentiments qu'il avait pour le Japonais. Idiot de penser qu'éloigner Shun réglerait tout. Dieu qu'il avait été bête ! Hyôga pensait à tout ça pendant qu'Andromède lui suçotait le torse. Ce n'est que lorsque le Japonais posa la main sur la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il réagit : « Attends !

_ Quoi ?

_ Nous ne devrions pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'es pas en état. Tu es soûl.

_ Dis plutôt que tu n'en as pas envie.

_ Si, j'en ai très envie mais je n'ai pas envie que demain matin tu regrettes ou que tu n'aies aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

_ Hyôga, même si j'ai bu, j'ai absolument conscience de ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

_ Je suis désolé, dit le blond en posant sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

_ Fais-moi l'amour.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui ». Hyôga se releva ainsi que Shun. Le Russe prit son futur amant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avant de le pousser sur le lit. Le Cygne lança un regard coquin à Andromède en faisant glisser son pantalon. Ensuite, il se déshabilla et rejoignit le Japonais. Il s'allongea sur Andromède et le couvrit de baisers, frottant leurs virilités gonflées l'une contre l'autre. Shun était aux anges. Son grand blond était en train de lui faire l'amour. Il allait enfin se donner à quelqu'un et c'était à Hyôga. Le Japonais ne retenait ni ses soupirs ni ses caresses. Il laissait courir ses mains dans les cheveux et sur la peau du Russe. Shun gémit plus fort. Hyôga embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses pendant que ses doigts caressaient son entrejambe. Andromède cria quand il sentit les lèvres du blond parcourir son sexe tendu. Il se cambra lorsque le Russe le fit prisonnier de sa bouche. Le Cygne explorait chaque recoin de l'intimité de Shun. Celui-ci appuyait sur la nuque de son amant pour s'enfoncer plus profondément mais le blond retenait le bassin du Japonais pour prolonger son plaisir. Quand il sentit Andromède au bord de l'orgasme, Hyôga accéléra jusqu'à ce que le Japonais se déverse en lui. Shun se laissait guider, sentant le plaisir irradier depuis son bas-ventre dans tout son corps. Lorsqu'il atteignit le paroxysme, le Japonais ne put se retenir de crier le nom de son amant. Lorsqu'il sentit Andromède redevenir mou, Hyôga remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Shun fut surpris par le goût amer du baiser mais il ne put s'empêcher de serrer le Russe contre lui. Le Cygne caressa le Japonais jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reprenne ses esprits. « Ça va, s'inquiéta le blond.

_ Oui ». Hyôga sourit. Il descendit jusqu'à l'intimité de Shun et se mit à la lécher, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux gémissement chez Andromède. Quand il eut bien humidifié l'entrée du Japonais, le Russe s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant et en introduisit un dans l'intimité de Shun. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur de l'intrusion. Hyôga passa son bras sous les reins d'Andromède et embrassa le ventre du Japonais pendant qu'il le préparait. Lorsque le blond fut sûr que Shun fut bien préparé, il réutilisa le lubrifiant et pénétra Andromède. Celui-ci enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Hyôga. Le Japonais ne cria pas sous la douleur mais espérait que cette sensation de déchirure disparaitrait. Le Cygne passa ses mains sous les genoux d'Andromède pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Hyôga allait et venait lentement, attendant que la douleur de Shun disparaisse. « Hyôga.

_ Oui.

_ Ne te retiens pas.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

_ C'est passé. Ne t'inquiète pas ». Le blond sourit et accéléra le mouvement, faisant crier le Japonais. Après plusieurs minutes de plaisir intense, les deux hommes se tendirent sous la jouissance, se répandant à grands jets. Hyôga embrassa Shun en se retirant et resta allongé sur lui. Le Cygne contempla son vis-à-vis, recouvert de sueur et les yeux illuminés par le bonheur. « Ça va ?

_ Oui. Tu es merveilleux, murmura Shun en lui caressant les cheveux ». Pour toute réponse, le Russe l'embrassa. « Hyôga, pourquoi ? ». Le blond soupira : « Parce que j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu me rejettes. Peur de ne pas savoir t'aimer. Je...je n'ai jamais appris à aimer. Avec la vie qu'on a eue... Tu es un ange Shun... et...

_ Non. Non. Je ne suis pas un ange. Je ne veux pas en être un. Ou juste le tien. Je veux être celui qui te fais sourire, celui qui te rend heureux, avec lequel tu es bien. Tu comprend ?

_ Oui. Je suis désolé... d'avoir été... ». Shun posa un doigt sur la bouche de Hyôga et lui sourit. Le Cygne répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa. Il posa la tête sur le torse d'Andromède et les deux hommes s'endormirent ainsi.


End file.
